I loooove unicorns
by Capucinoalagiraffe
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Mathieu, et aussi la meilleure occasion pour le Patron de jouer au jeu d'la bouteille. Mais Antoine Daniel et les personnalités ne se doutent pas de tout ce que leurs conneries vont engendrer... Pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur. Matoine. Hippanda.


Hi! Désolé de ma loooooooooongue absence. Pour me faire pardonner, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction. Désolé encore, mais c'est vraiment justifié pour des raisons personnelles, et je ne vous le dirait pas. Parce que, eh bien, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, hein, mais c'est compliqué et personnel. Merci à toutes les reviews, j'vous aime. Peace 3

Le Hippie était allongé devant la télé; pour ne pas dire totalement affalé sur le canapé, et regardait avec envie le Geek jouer à Mario Kart. Wow, 'tendez. Il regardait pas avec envie le geek, mais le niveau plein de champignon. Il était, comme à son habitude, en train de fumer. Le Patron était dans sa chambre, pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. La fille était en train de se maquiller et le Prof était dans son labo', en train de faire quelque chose, 'faut supposer. On sait pas trop ce qu'il fait le Prof', en fait. Le Panda profitait d'une pause bien méritée après son dernier Instant Panda. Quelle idée! Le démon avait plu a tellement de gens! Il était heureux du travail fourni, et partientait pour le nouvel, en développant des idées de chansons. Il priait que la vidéo élue ne soit pas le Sex Factor, il ne voulait PAS. Le Patron insisterait trop pour y participer. Il n'avait pas d'idées pour les femmes dans la boue, et puis il y avait aussi les Plastics. Mathieu était parti voir Antoine Daniel, un de ses amis vraiment étrange. Il faisait peur au Geek avec son: J'aime faire l'amour, à du fromage de chèèèvre~ en sonnerie de téléphone. Mais le Patron l'aimait bien, ils avaient un point commun:ils aimaient tous les deux mettre leurs pénis dans les yaourts.

Bref, la journée était plutôt banale. Maître Panda descendit les escaliers pour venir prendre une bière. Le Patron descendit les marches en trombes, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Le Geek regarda le "fou" poussait un: OWAYH digne d'une fangirl qui allait rencontrer son idole. Le Hippie se tournait vers lui, même si on se doutait qu'il suivait plus le trajet d'une licorne à podis roses, puis le Panda fit de même. La Fille et le Prof' n'étaient pas là, mais ce n'était guère un problème.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? **dit le Panda, exaspéré, prévoyant une mauvaise idée du Patron.

**-Dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire de Mathieu!**

Les personnalités le regardaient, étonnées. Non pas qu'ils ne contaient pas prévoir quelque chose pour le Youtubeur, mais ils étaient plutôt surpris par la réaction du Patron. Pourquoi était-il, pour une fois, si content? L'année dernière, il n'avait absolument rien fait, et maintenant, il était limite en train de sauter partout.

**-Et donc?** soupira le Panda.

**-On va pouvoir faire la teuf et inviter toute ma collection de putes vietnamiennes ici! En plus j'ai des enfants qui voudront bien venir, aussi. Et je peux m'arranger pour ramener des chèvres et des chevaux. **

Panda soupira. Ah, il ne changera jamais. Sérieusement, gâcher la fête de Mathieu? Ramener des péripatéticiennes, des enfants et des animaux ne devait pas être une idée innocente, surtout venant du Patron. Le Hippie se remit devant la télé et le Geek continuait à jouer tandis que le pervers remontait à l'étage. Le Panda, lui, préparait les décors sur une feuille, et tous les préparatifs, car il savait que les autres ne pouvaient pas s'en charger. Trop dur pour le gamin, trop "rainbow" si c'était le Hippie, trop pervers si c'était le Patron, trop groupie si c'était La Fille et le Prof... Il n'en savait trop rien. Mathieu rentrerait dès le lendemain tandis que la fête se préparait. Mais maintenant, il fallait acheter des cadeaux, et pour ça, il fallait des idées. Chose IMPOSSIBLE avec les autres; mais il tenta quand même, avant que Mathieu ne soit là.

**-Geek, t'a une idée de cadeau?**

**-J'sais pas... Une peluche? **dit-il innocemment.

Une peluche? Mathieu n'avait plus six ans, enfin! Le Panda se massa les tempes, réfléchissant. Le Geek lui proposerait des trucs vraiment niais, ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir.

**-Une idée, Hippie?**

**-AHEUHQUOI? LICORNAMAPI PEE-PEEEEEEEEE.**

Le Panda le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, quelques secondes avant de tilter qu'il avait du regarder la précédente vidéo d'Antoine Daniel. Eh bien, ça ne servait à rien, il était trop défoncé. Le Patron proposerait surement un Sex-Toy ou un truc du genre, ça ne servait à RIEN d'essayer, en fait.

**-La Fille?**

**-Un album des OD fait plaisir à TOUT LE MONDE.**

Il soupira. Pas qu'il ose critiquer un groupe, car il savait que l'art d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer la musique reposait uniquement sur des gens n'en faisant pas, il ne jugeait pas les One Direction. Mais Mathieu ne devait pas fort apprécier. La Fille aimait, comme elle aimait Maître Gim's, et... Bon, d'accord, il devait bien avouer que c'était de la pure daube. Rien qu'à regarder "Du Swagg" lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était quoi, ça? Maître Gim's s'était déjà bien enfoncé avec "Bella", il n'avait pas besoin de plus! Enfin, on s'écarte un peu du sujet initial, là, en fait.

**-Okaaay, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir? C'est pas avec ces idiots que je vais réussir à faire quoi que ce soit...**

Désolé pour cette très courte intro. La suite très bientôt.~


End file.
